The Enemy of My Enemy
by Spirit of the Dead
Summary: The senshi are having a hard time facing two enemies. First there is Queen Iridium, and now these arrancar show up. A few go to Karakura Town to investigate. However, they find more there then they bargained for. Pairings listed inside.SM/Bleach
1. Prologue

**Spirit**- Wow... I've been MIA from here for a LONG time haven't I?

**Tenshi**- This really does brig back fond memories.

**Spirit**- Well my lovelies, I have written another story for you all. I know I have tons I have yet to finish and I do promise to work on one of those in-particular.

**Tenshi**- "Destroying Death" is going to be re-written and released within the coming months. Spirit had wanted to finish it, but when she went back to reread it she felt like strangling herself.

**Spirit**- Basically I couldn't continue it with the way it is. I know it shows my growth as an author, but... It's beginning is just really bad. So I'll be taking it down soon, re-write it (plot will generally remain the same) and then re-post it. For now, you all may have this lovely little work I've created. Pairings so far are not written in stone. I may change them, I may not. It's still to early in the fic to tell.

**Tenshi**- She'll be updating every other week or so too. That gives her time to write more.

**Spirit-** and hopefully work out all the kinks. It's going to follow the Bleach arrancar timeline for awhile, but then it will definitely change to where I want to take it. Hope you all enjoy!

**P.S.**- if you are unfamiliar with my work and have no idea who Tenshi is, he is a character I created that is Hotaru's long lost twin brother who is the Grim Reaper. I have a crappy fic(it's old and when I was still a n00b) about him called "Tenshi No Kurayami" I believe. You may read that if you are still confused.

**Pairings:**

Hotaru/Grimmjow

Makoto/Shinji

Tenshi/Hiyori(hint only)

Ichigo/Orihime

Renji/Rukia(hint only)

Other senshi will also be paired, but I'm still working on those. If you have suggestions please leave them in a review.

88888

**Prologue**

Rain pelted the ground as a figure limped through the park late at night. Walking into the light of a lamp along the path that cut the park in half, the person slumped against it. It was a young girl. She wore a skintight one-piece outfit with a mini-skirt and sailor collar. Both skirt and collar were a dark purple and tattered. A large maroon bow was placed at her chest and back as a long staff with a G shaped blade at the top was in her right hand. Her short black hair swept into her face, hiding violet eyes.

The girl clutched her stomach with one hand while dragging her weapon with the other. Her breathing was rigid and her vision was blurry. Blood seeped through her fingers as the wound in her side refused to clot just yet. She winced when she pulled her hand away to get a better look at it. Her legs were numb. She could barely keep herself standing. Using the glaive, she managed to turn herself around and slide down the lamp post until she was sitting on the ground. Violet eyers gazed up at the dark clouded sky. The rain drops hit her pale skin and slide down her face. Millions of thoughts raced through her mind at that moment. The biggest one being: Was she going to die here alone?

Footsteps and a cackle made her look to her left. Out of the darkness of the path came a tall blue haired man. A sword was clutched in one hand, the blade resting on his shoulder casually, while the other hand was in the pocket of his white pants. He wore a white jacket that was open, revealing a muscular chest that had a hole in the abdomen with the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Along his right cheek was a jaw bone. The girl's eyes narrowed at his smug grin as he approached her. When he was no more then twelve feet away he stopped, and looked down at her. The girl gripped her glaive, preparing just in case he attacked. His grin grew when he noticed this.

"Still planning on fighting me senshi?" he jeered.

The girl growled. "What do you want here? And what are you?"

"Che! Why would I tell a senshi?" he asked, tapping his sword on his shoulder. The girls eyes surveyed him. He had a few minor cuts and scraps on him, unfortunately nothing serious. If it weren't for the large gash in her side he had inflicted on her earlier, she would be in the same state. That one blow had done her in however.

"You came to this town and targeted me. Others can't see you nor hear you. You also have a very large and strange aura." she remarked.

"That's called spirit pressure. And the reason I targeted you was because you could sense it and had the highest concentration yourself." he explained.

The violet eyed girl used her glaive to drag herself back up. "I see... you're just looking for a fight."

"Pretty good. I was hoping you would be a little more fun than this though." He said, watching her pick herself up with a smirk.

"Sorry I disappointed you. Today wasn't exactly a great day to fight me however... but maybe he can relieve your boredom."

The man's eyes grew wide as he whirled around and just barely blocked an attack from a scythe. A hooded figure with skeletal hands had flown out of no where and had almost cut his head off. Said figure moved back only to attack again with more force. The man dodged it and flew higher up into the air. The dark clad figure didn't follow, instead it stood protectively in front of the violet eyed girl. It made no move otherwise. The blue haired man scoffed at the two. He had not sensed the other one approaching nor did he even sense his power now. The figure looked like the western version of a god of death, a grim reaper.

"Che! I think I'm done playing for today. I'll be back to finish you off some other time senshi." He said as a black void opened up behind him.

The girl gave a weak grin "I look forward to it." At that the man gave a last smirk to them and the void closed after he stepped backwards into it.

The Grim Reaper turned and removed his hood, revealing a young boy with tall spiky black hair and matching violet eyes. The hair at the nape of his neck was kept in a small ponytail that went down to his shoulder blades. His skeletal hands were now covered in muscle and flesh, normal living hands. His violet eyes looked towards the wounded warrior.

"You alright Hotaru?" He asked.

Hotaru nodded. "I'm fine Tenshi. He missed anything vital. He wouldn't have hit me if I hadn't taken care of those youma earlier today... at least I hope not."

"Youma and now this guy." Tenshi groaned while scratching the back of his head. "I'm sorry I was late. Setsuna-mama kept me. She knows who... well... rather what that guy was."

Hotaru looked at the boy questionably. "What is he?"

"He's called an Arrancar."


	2. Separation

**Spirit**- Another chapter! Sorry the last one was really short.

**Tenshi**- This one is kind of short too... sorry.

**Spirit**- Yeah, I tried to make it longer, but I didn't think the next chapter fit in well with this one. They will be longer from here on out. I will see to it!

**Tenshi**- Yes! You better!

**Spirit**- ... I will beat you... Thanks too those who reviewed! I greatly appreciated them!

**P.S.**- if you are unfamiliar with my work and have no idea who Tenshi is, he is a character I created that is Hotaru's long lost twin brother who is the Grim Reaper. I have a crappy fic(it's old and when I was still a n00b) about him called "Tenshi No Kurayami" I believe. You may read that if you are still confused.

**Pairings: (PLEASE suggest some for the other senshi... I'm at a loss for them. All pairings are subject to change.)**

Hotaru/Grimmjow

Makoto/Shinji

Tenshi/Hiyori(hint only)

Ichigo/Orihime

Renji/Rukia(hint only)

Usagi/Mamoru

Haruka/Michiru

CHAPTER 2: Separation

"I don't like this." Haruka grumbled as she ran a hand through her sandy blonde hair. The rest of the senshi looked rather crest fallen as well. They were gathered at Rei's temple and were in the miko's bedroom. Most of the inner senshi sat on the bed, except for Ami who sat at the computer desk, facing everyone. Haruka sat on the window sill with Michiru standing next to her. The rest of the Outer senshi were standing around the room. Tenshi was sprawled out in the middle of the room, while Mamoru sat on the floor next to his fiance. Setsuna had just finished explaining all she knew about the Arrancar and where they came from. The Saturn twins had also given their report on the new strange enemy. Luna and Artemis told the group that Arrancar must be a newer race as they did not exist, to their knowledge, in the Silver Millennium.

Minako hugged the pillow she had tighter while resting her chin on it. "First this "Queen Iridium" shows up and now we have these "Arrancar". Not to mention school starts soon. How are we going to deal with all of this?"

"Are you sure they aren't working together Setsuna-san?" Usagi asked.

The time keeper shook her head. "I'm positive they aren't. Besides, the Arrancar don't seem to visit Tokyo too often, if ever. This is the first time I've actually seen one. I've mostly sensed them and creatures called Hollows appearing in Karakura town. "

"Hollows? Those exist everywhere though Setsuna-mama. They aren't something we should have to deal with either." Tenshi said, rolling onto his stomach and pulling at a loose thread on the blanket underneath him.

"True, but in the past several months there has been a high concentration of them in that town."

"So, we will have to go to Karakura town and investigate this matter further." Mamoru put in.

"But what about protecting Tokyo from Queen Iridium? I doubt she's going to wait 'till we're done with these Arrancar or vise versa." Makoto asked.

Ami sighed, as she tapped a pen on her chin, "the only option then is to split up."

Setsuna stepped forward. "I have a plan. Since only myself, Hotaru, Tenshi and Rei can see the Hollows and Arrancar, three of us will go to Karakura while one stays here just in case they come back. Also one other senshi should accompany us in case Queen Iridium sends someone to deal with us while we're there."

"So who stays and who goes?" Hotaru asked.

"I think you and your brother should be the ones Hotaru-chan. You've fought one of these Arrancar before. I'm not sure I can go up against them the way you did." Rei suggested.

Haruka nodded, glaring at the outside world. She didn't like the idea of the team splitting up, but saw no other way. "They do seem pretty strong. So whose the lucky senshi that gets to go along with our devil twins?"

Said twins threw a glare at her while Makoto stood up. "I'll go. The rest of you are needed here and I doubt some of you with parents will be allowed to go to Karakura town when schools going to start back up in a week."

The senshi all agreed. Setsuna left immediately to arrange a place for them to stay and enroll the three younger senshi in the local high school there. No one knew how long it would take to defeat this enemy, and the sooner they left, the better. Hotaru, Tenshi, and Makoto walked out into the courtyard while the rest of the senshi hung back to discuss plans for the enemy they were going after. It was a little strange not working with the rest of the group. Never have they had two enemies at once. Not only where they fighting a different enemy, but they had to be separated as well.

Makoto sighed as she looked up at the summer sky. This would be the first time she wouldn't be fighting by Usagi's side or any of the other inner senshi. It felt so foreign to her. Tomorrow she and the twins would pack their things and head out to Karakura town. She wondered what the town would be like. She knew it would be a lot smaller than Tokyo. The twins didn't seem that worried though. Well Tenshi didn't. He was currently hanging off one of the trees. His sister seemed to be contemplating something. Perhaps that fight she had with the Arrancar the other night. Her wound had already healed up thanks to her own healing abilities and Tenshi's. Makoto started to wonder what was in store for them. According to Hotaru, the man she fought was holding back a lot of his power. She confessed that even if she hadn't fought the youma earlier that day, she probably did not have enough power to defeat him. Unless she used one of her forbidden attacks.

The green eyed girl looked up when Tenshi fell out of the tree, startling the birds with the loud THUD he made. Hotaru shook her head as she went to help her brother. She smiled. It wouldn't be so bad. She would have the twins, who were always amusing, and Setsuna as well. Plus the sooner they get rid of the enemy the sooner they could come back and help Usagi. Sitting down on a bench she watched as Tenshi began to cry a river of tears while his sister tried to hold back her laughter.

"Tenshi you're so loud we can hear you clear from the other side of the house." The three looked up to see the rest of the Inners come out. Rei was the one who had spoken. Though her tone had sounded annoyed, she wore a smile on her face.

Tenshi only pouted. "But it hurt."

"Then you shouldn't have climbed it." Minako pointed out with a grin.

"Hey! You guys want to head to the arcade? We could play all the games then have some parfaits afterwards. It'll be our little "Going Away" party for Mako-chan, Taru-chan, and Tenshi-kun!" Usagi suggested, bouncing up and down.

Ami smiled. "That sounds like fun. What do you all say?"

"I challenge Minako to the racing game!" Tenshi cried.

The blonde smirked, "You're on crybaby!"

"Hey!" the girls and Mamoru laughed as the boy started steaming and stomping around like an upset toddler. Hotaru gave him a quick hug to calm him down which worked after a moment. They all went back inside, grabbed their stuff and headed to the arcade.

Haruka and Michiru watched them all go. The blonde was leaning on the door frame while her partner stood in the middle, her arms wrapped around herself. They would say their good-byes to the twins later that night and to Makoto tomorrow. They wished they could go with Hotaru and Tenshi. Their maternal instincts were tearing them in two. However, their duty to the Moon Princess bound them there. Besides, Setsuna would be with them. And out of all the Inners, Makoto was the most responsible. She would take care of the twins when the Gate Guardian couldn't.

Michiru watched the teenagers as they started down the temple steps with concerned filled eyes. The group was laughing and chatting away. You couldn't tell if any were saddened by the change of events. "Do you think they'll be ok?"

Haruka stared at the woman from the corners of her eyes. "Which ones?"

"... All of them."

Haruka focused back at the steps, the others were already gone from sight. She closed her eyes as she leaned her head on the frame and smiled slightly. "Who knows. We just have to believe in them. That's all we can do for now."

Michiru nodded and smiled as well. "I'll always believe in them."

**88888**

Setsuna had returned to her castle that orbited Pluto. Guardian Pluto happily greeted her and the two went into the control room. The crimson eyed beauty wanted to read up more on these Arrancar and Hollows. She was sure she had remembered most of the information, but she wanted to make sure there wasn't something she hadn't known in the first place. Hollows were really simple to understand. They were souls who refused to go to judgement either because they were obsessively attached to one place or held a grudge. They feasted on other souls and varied in power. Arrancar were a little more complicated. They looked more human and were very powerful. The beings were a hybrid breed between Hollows and Shinigami, being more like the soul consuming creatures. They could conceal most of their power within a sword. When they wanted to, they could release that stored energy and awaken their true forms.

Like Hollows, they also had different ranks. The most powerful being the Espada, who were numbered 1-10. The rest of the Arrancar were numbered by when they became one or "born". This Setsuna had known already. After searching a little more she found something new. Apparently there were two ways to create an Arrancar. The first she already knew. The Hollows consume each other and gain more power through that. Eventually some can obtain the status of Arrancar. Not all who tried this succeed though. However the second way was totally unnatural. Someone with unusual powers could use what is called The Orb of Distortion to create an Arrancar.

"The Orb of Distortion? Why does that sound so familiar?" she asked herself.

Guardian Pluto hovered over her shoulder. "Wasn't The Orb of Distortion created on Saturn? I believe it has something to do with the Shinigami of Earth now and perhaps Prince Tenshi."

"Tenshi?" Setsuna questioned. "Hmm." She looked back at the screen. She would have to find out more about this orb. Why couldn't she remember any information on it? She was after all the Guardian of Time, there wasn't much she didn't know. Deciding she would have to ask the little Grim Reaper she turned off the computer and headed out. She would ask him when they arrived in Karakura town tomorrow. Today was the day for their good-byes. It would take some time to find and bring down these Espada and their fracions. Even if Usagi and the others finish off Iridium, they could not help with the Arrancar. Tenshi, Hotaru, and Makoto could not return to Tokyo until their job was done.

Setsuna sighed as she tele-ported back to the house she and the rest of the Outers occupied. She knew this was going to be hard on the younger warriors. Their friends were everything to them, and being torn apart for so long will definitely hinder their fighting abilities. The one she was the most worried about was Hotaru. Though she could not foresee to far into the future, she felt that something ominous was surrounding her adopted daughter. Something, she feared, she could not prevent.

**88888**

Chow lovelies!

Please Review!


	3. A New Town, A New Enemy

**Spirit**- Sorry this one took awhile. I'm a bit stuck at what to do after I think it was chap 11.

**Tenshi**- She's unsure where she should quit the Bleach timeline and start her own

**Spirit**- That probably makes no sense to you all, but eventually it will. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Pairings: (PLEASE suggest some for the other senshi... I'm at a loss for them. All pairings are subject to change.)**

Hotaru/Grimmjow

Makoto/Shinji

Tenshi/Hiyori(hint only)

Ichigo/Orihime

Renji/Rukia(hint only)

Usagi/Mamoru

Haruka/Michiru

Rei/Ishida

**88888**

**CHAPTER 3: **A New Town, A New Enemy

Makoto breathed the fresh air in deeply. In her hands were two plastic bags filled with groceries for their new apartment. It was a nice size for four people. There were three bedrooms. Hotaru and Makoto were going to share the master one while Setsuna and Tenshi each got their own room. There were two bathrooms and a kitchen with a view to the living/dinning room. They were on the second floor so they also had a small balcony that over looked the street below. The local high school was only three blocks away. Honestly, they didn't think Setsuna could have found a better location.

Most of their stuff would arrive tomorrow. They didn't take everything. Just a few pieces of furniture and their clothes. Makoto had also packed her plants. Ami and Michiru had offered to take care of them for her, but she wanted them to bring some green to their apartment. Plus, she liked taking care of them, though she'll probably have enough to take care of while living with Tenshi. A smile spread across her face. It was going to be fun living with others for once. She couldn't wait to cook dinner for everybody tonight.

"Somebody help!" Came a sudden scream around the corner. Makoto immediately took off running in that direction. When she rounded the turn she saw a youma attacking two young girls.

"They're already here? Damn them!" Makoto growled. Quickly she hid from sight and brought out her transformation pen. "Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

**88888**

Karin and Yuzu had been walking home from the park. Ichigo was still missing along with Orihime and the others. Yuzu was feeling sad again so the tomboy decided they needed to get out for awhile. They had a lot of fun at the park but ran into a little trouble on the way home. Some freaky monster suddenly materialized out of no where in front of them. It was different from the past ones. For one, Yuzu could see it. It also didn't have that strange bone mask.

The two were frozen in place as the walking lizard looking thing began to advance on them. Karin took a step back, but her sister couldn't move. Getting ahold of herself for a second the red hatted girl screamed. "Somebody help!"

The monster screeched and began to charge. Karin quickly grabbed her sister and threw herself out of the way as the thing slashed at them. The two fell to the ground and winced. Both looked up as the create turned to face them. It licked it's lips and let out an ear-piercing shrill. Yuzu clutched to her sister, her whole body shaking in fear. Tears welled up in her eyes as the thing began to charge at them again.

"SPAKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" A ball of lightning suddenly hit the monster in the side, sending it flying and skidding on the concrete. "Picking on little girls? That's pretty low."

Both girls sat up and looked to their right. There stood a tall brunette in a green and sugar pink sailor type dress. Karin could feel a strange aura surrounding the girl. It wasn't like her brother or the others. It made her feel... well... safe.

"Attacking innocent little girls is low. I am Sailor Jupiter! I will punish you with the power of thunder!" She yelled, pointing at the monster.

It recovered and charged at her. She jumped over it and crossed her arms in front of her chest. A small lighting rob came out of the tiara on her forehead and an electrical charge emitted from it. "SUPREME THUNDER CRASH!" Another electrical attack was shot out and hi the monster in the stomach. She didn't stop there. The warrior quickly followed by charging at it then jumping up and kicking it square in the jaw. Again the thing went flying, this time into a wall.

Sailor Jupiter looked over at the two girls. "You two, stand back! I don't want you getting hurt." she ordered. Karin nodded, helped her sister up, and moved back more. They hid behind a gate and watched as the fight continued. Karin asked, "Who is that girl?"

"What? You've never heard of the Sailor Senshi?" Yuzu asked, completely surprised.

Karin looked over at her. "Sailor Senshi?" they sounded familiar.

Yuzu nodded. "They fight monsters in Tokyo all the time. They're mega famous and super cool!"

"Tokyo?" Karin looked back at the fight. "Then what is one doing here?"

**88888**

Jupiter quickly dodged the lizard's tail as it sung at her chest. The thing had moved to close for her to use her energy attacks. They were now in hand to hand combat. The youma had the upper-hand as it had razor sharp claws, teeth, and a bone crushing tail. The brunette hoped her power alone would be enough to stop the thing. If it wasn't, this was going to hurt, a lot.

The youma screeched again and tried to bite her. She was able to move out of the way in time, but didn't see it lash out its claws until it was too late. The three talons cut across her stomach and she gasped for air. She fell back and hit the ground. The pain clouded her mind for a moment. She recovered in time to roll away from the youma's tail as it came crashing down, causing a small crater where she used to lay. Jupiter got up and quickly put some distance between herself and her enemy. She needed to finish this quickly, before those girls got hurt. She needed to call Hotaru and Tenshi.

Jupiter tried to get her communicator out, but the youma came at her again. She blocked his arms and kicked him in the stomach. Grabbing one arm she turned and threw him over her shoulder. This gave her the chance she needed to call for help.

"Move it ponytail!" came a harsh voice behind her. Jupiter looked up in time to see a small blonde haired girl in red sweatpants and jacket jump clear over her, a sword in hand. She chopped down on the youma, cutting deep into it's shoulder. The monster screeched and stumbled backwards. The girl turned to face Jupiter. A dust of freckles were sprinkled under each of her eyes, and she had a sharp tooth sticking out. Her blonde hair was in pigtails and the sheath for her sword was strapped to her back. "Idiot, what are you standing there staring for?"

The brunette took a moment to take this all in. She was just saved by a kid? With as sword? "Who are you?" she asked.

The girl began to pick her nose casually, while giving Jupiter a look. "Idiot, what kind of question is that?"

"But-." Jupiter stopped when the Youma got up and hissed. Both girls turned to it and charged. Jupiter powered up an attack while the girl fixed her grip on the sword. The girl jumped ahead and was bringing her sword down again. Jupiter threw her attack at the blade of the sword, electrifying it. The girl brought it down. This time she was able to slice the monster clean in half. It gave out one last shrill before the body disintegrated and the electricity on the sword powered down.

The girl looked at her sword then turned to Jupiter. "Sarugaki Hiyori." she suddenly said.

"Huh?" Jupiter asked, not understanding

"Don't say 'huh?', that's my name." She said, jabbing a thumb at herself.

"Oh, I'm Sailor Jupiter."

"What the hell kind of name is that?" Hiyori asking, twisting her pinky in her left ear.

Jupiter blinked. "It's my alias." she explained. "Thank you for helping me."

"Idiot, I didn't do this to 'help' you. That thing was in my way." she snapped. She then turned and walked away. Jupiter watched her go as she held her stomach. Thankfully the cuts she had received earlier had stopped bleeding. No doubt one of the twins would heal it when she returned home.

"Are you ok?" Turning, she saw the two girls come out of their hiding place.

She gave them a reassuring smile. "don't worry. I've had worse than this. Are you two alright?"

"We're fine. Thanks for coming to our rescue Sailor Jupiter." The one in the pink dress said, smiling.

Jupiter nodded, then jumped backwards onto a house and disappeared from their sight. She de-transformed and waited for the girls to leave before getting her groceries out from behind the bushes she had hid them in. This had been an interesting day. That girl, Hiyori. She had very good skills with that sword. She was definitely not some punk trying to look tough. That girl had been trained to fight. Makoto would have to tell the others about this. If that girl was here, maybe there were others. Maybe they could ask for their help. It was clear that she alone could not fight off the youma, and the twins and Setsuna had the Arrancar to deal with.

Deciding it was best to discuss it with the others, she picked up her bags and finished the walk home. Unknown to her she was being watched by Hiyori and a young looking man. The two were floating in the sky above her and watched her as she continued on her way. Hiyori had to admit, the girl knew how to fight. She had heard of the Sailor Senshi, but thought they were just some pansy girls looking for fame. They had some strange powers however. This green one was able to control thunder and lightning.

The boy squatting next to her watched the brunette go with a curious eye. His blonde hair went down past his ears and was bowl cut shaped. He wore a black dress shirt with a white and black stripped tie and tan dress pants. He had his sword drawn and was resting on his shoulder. Hiyori looked down at him. He had watched the fight so she didn't have to explain anything. In fact he was the one that asked her to help the senshi. She had objected of course but he bribed her with taking her chores for the next two days.

"What are you thinking Shinji?" Hiyori asked.

He stood up, he was much taller than the pigtailed girl. "She could help us and tell us what that thing was. It wasn't a Hollow."

"Dumbass. We don't need her. She isn't a Vizard. All we need is that Ichigo kid." Hiyori groaned, throwing her comrade a glare.

He rolled his eyes, and turned away. "We'll see." Suddenly a sandal whacked him on the back of the head. He clutched it and groaned. Looking over his shoulder he say Hiyori had one of her sandals in hand.

"Idiot! Why would we need a humans help? She can't even take care of herself!" She yelled.

"I meant that we should just wait and see if we do cross paths again you idiot!" He yelled back.

Hiyori put her shoe back on and walked ahead of them. "Whatever. Lets just get back already." With that the two vanished.

**88888**

Makoto got home without anymore delays. Hotaru was in the living room going through a couple of boxes that held dishes and cooking pans. She hadn't changed her style much since her past life. She still wore the black turtle neck and skirt with tights. When they would go out she would wearing something different, but most days she stuck with this outfit. The violet eyed girl looked up when she heard the door shut and smiled at her friend. Instantly her smile faded when she saw the spots of blood on Makoto's orange halter top vest. She jumped up and rushed over to her friend.

"Makoto what happened?" she cried.

Makoto set her bags down and let Hotaru lead her over to a stool. "A youma attacked a couple of children. I had to save them."

Hotaru nodded as she placed her hands over the brunette's stomach. Both girls began to glow a soft lilac color. Makoto could feel the stinging pain start to subside. In a few more seconds it was completely gone. The older senshi smiled at her friend as she took a seat next to her. Healing still took a lot out of Hotaru, though she no longer collapsed or had seizures. When asked what fully happened, Makoto told her it was best to wait until everyone was home. Tenshi was out, he wanted to see their school and the easiest way to get there. Setsuna was out at a tailor shop making sure her transfer got through and was getting her work schedule. After resting a little more Hotaru got up and made them some tea to help them relax.

It wasn't a good sign if the youma already knew where they were and were attacking. Maybe it wasn't them they were targeting though. In the past, most of their enemies were stationed in Tokyo because that was where the Imperial Silver Crystal was. This enemy might not be after Usagi's power however. If they were attacking in other towns, then maybe what they wanted, was to just destroy the world and all life on it. That sent shivers up the girls spine. Other than Chaos, the rest of their enemies had wanted to rule the world. Chaos had it's own personal grudge against Usagi. They needed to get in contact with the other senshi as soon as possible and see if they had found any new information. Probably not as it had only been one day since they left the big city.

"Makoto! You're home! And you brought food! Yay food!" Tenshi cried as he came bursting through the front door. The too jumped a little at his sudden entrance. "What are we having? Are you cooking tonight? I want sukiyaki!"

His sister threw a glare at him. "Tenshi tone it down some will yah?"

"Sorry Taru, I'm really hungry after that walk. Our school is pretty cool looking. I can't wait to go and meet all the hot girls." Both girls sweat-dropped.

Makoto then got up. "I guess I better start making dinner then. Did Setsuna say when she would be home?"

"In about an hour." Hotaru replied, letting her brother have the rest of her tea.

"Good. When she gets back I'll finish telling you what happened." the brunette said, getting the food out of the grocery bags.

Tenshi blinked in confusion. "Eh? What happened?"

**88888**

Chow lovelies!

Please Review!


	4. The Reapers Secret

**Spirit**- Im so unsure about this fic, but I will continue it for now. it's just one of those ones, where you get motivation to write, then lose it for a couple of months. So bear with me on this.

**Tenshi**- slow update, is slow.

**Spirit**- Yeah, but I haven't forgotten this one! Let me know what you think of the chapters. For some reason I'm just not all that satisfied with them.

**Pairings: (PLEASE suggest some for the other senshi... I'm at a loss for them. All pairings are subject to change.)**

Hotaru/Grimmjow

Makoto/Shinji

Tenshi/Hiyori(hint only)

Ichigo/Orihime

Renji/Rukia(hint only)

Usagi/Mamoru

Haruka/Michiru

Rei/Ishida

**88888**

**CHAPTER FOUR: **

**The Reapers Secret**

Tenshi waited till everyone was asleep before sneaking out of his room. Makoto had told everyone what had happened on her way home during dinner. They hadn't decided what to do just yet about the girl and the possibility of others like her. Setsuna said she would investigate the mater. The woman seemed to want to say more at that time but didn't. Makoto and Hotaru noticed it to, but refused to ask what was wrong. Tenshi had acted normal then, but now he held a serious expression on his face.

Quietly, he went to the balcony and slid open the door. The nights cool air washed over his face as he exited the house, closing the glass door behind him. He wore a long sleeved black shirt and pants with three silver chains hooked on the left side. His boots clicked when he jumped up onto the metal railing. Looking over to his right he saw the window to his sister's and Makoto's room. Both girls were sound asleep. He smiled slightly then turned away and jumped down to the street below.

He looked around to make sure the coast was clear before jumping up to the roof of the house across from theirs. Again he leapt over to the next one. He continued this at a neck-breaking pace until he reached a string of warehouses. He jumped to the pavement and walked towards one of them. A tall man was leaning casually on the front door. Tenshi stopped when he noticed him there. The mans face was in the shadows and his arms were crossed. The violet eyed boy smirked at the person and put his hands in his pockets.

"Long time no see." he said to the guy.

"I was right then. That senshi was with you." The man said and stepped out of the shadows. Shinji grinned at the boy. "You came back after all Tenshi."

Tenshi nodded, then gave his usual goofy smile. "I found my sister. She was still in Tokyo after all. She had already awakened when I found her and was with the rest of the Sailor Senshi."

Shinji walked over to him and the two grabbed each others arms in a greeting. "Nice to see you're still alive. Hiyori thought you'd be dead by now. I think she and Love have a bet going."

"Aw, how sweet of her!" he replied, then laughed as he scratched the back of his bet.

"What are you doing back here Tenshi?" Shinij suddenly asked. A little more curious then serious.

Once again the violet eyed boy's expression turned somber. The two let go of each other. "I know you and mostly the Shinigami usually deal with the Arrancar and Hollows, but they attacked Hotaru recently. And not just any Arrancar. It was an Espada."

Shinji was taken a little back by this. "Espada? They haven't even reared their ugly heads here yet. Espada don't usually care for the human world. They like to keep to their own and do damage there."

"I know. Myself and three others came here to investigate what's going on. I knew sooner or later they'd run into you. I just didn't expect it to be this soon. Also we have another enemy following us around who the rest of the senshi are dealing with back in Tokyo." He explained.

Shinji nodded and turned back to the warehouse. "Come one. Lets tell the others you've returned and your news. Maybe we can figure something out." Tenshi nodded and followed the Vizard inside where the rest of the gang resided.

**88888**

Hotaru woke up the next morning and looked over at the bed across the room. Makoto was still sound asleep. It was only around 6:30 in the morning. The violet eyed girl sighed. Haruka used to wake her up this early to train with her. It would be awhile before she kicked that habit. Thinking about it, she probably shouldn't. They would after all eventually return to Tokyo. She hoped at least. Quickly shacking those negative thoughts away she go up and went to make some tea for herself.

She had never acquired a taste for coffee unlike most of her friends. Tenshi and Usagi were forbidden to drink the stuff. Speaking of her brother, as she walked out into the living room she saw the boy crashed out on the sofa. Hotaru rose an eyebrow at him. Hadn't he gone to bed when the rest of them did? Deciding not to wake him, she made her tea as quietly as she could and slipped out onto the balcony. The sun was just staring to rise up. A few people were already on their way to work, but it was mostly quiet out. Dewdrops rested on the plants next to the sliding glass door. The morning air always felt refreshing.

Keeping the warm mug of tea between her petite hands, Hotaru rested her arms on the railing. This town was very peaceful. Even the suburbs of Tokyo were a little busy at this hour. The violet eyed girl would like to stay here for the whole school year, but she and the others had a duty to their princess. Maybe once Crystal Tokyo came she would be able to move to a town like this. Even if she couldn't it was a nice dream.

"Good morning!" someone called below. She looked down and saw a man in a shihakushou. Sandy blond hair stuck out from under his green and white stripped hat and he had a cane in his right hand. His eyes were hidden by the shadow of his hat, but his smile was very friendly as he waved with his other hand.

Hotaru gave him a smile before saying "Good morning."

"I'm surprised to see a teenager up so early. Especially since there's no school." he replied taking out a fan and putting it up to his chin.

Hotaru shrugged. "Im used to getting up this early. I'm Tomoe Hotaru. My family just moved here yesterday."

"Ah! Pleased to meet you Tomoe-chan. I'm Kisuke Urahara. I hope you all like it here in Karakura town. Now I'm sorry but I must get back to my shop. Good day!" he said

"Good day to you too Urahara-san." Hotaru waved as he walked on and out of sight. He had been really friendly. She wondered if most people in this town were like that. She hoped so. It would make their stay here more comfortable.

Hearing a thud she looked back inside and saw her brother had rolled off the sofa. The boy was still sound asleep however. Haruka had sworn that the boy could sleep through the end of the world and wake up alone and confused. Hotaru smiled. It had only been a day but she missed her other guardians. They always knew what to say to her to cheer her up. Sipping her tea she went back inside and stepped over Tenshi.

Makoto was coming out of their room, putting her hair up in it's usual style while a toothbrush was stuck in her mouth. She nodded at Hotaru who said a "good morning". The brunette saw Tenshi and just shook her head. This was just something she would have to get used to. Could anyone really get used to that boy's behavior though? Makoto went to finish brushing her teeth while Hotaru started making breakfast for them. Though her cooking skills weren't as good as her roommates, breakfast was simple enough that she didn't ruin anything.

When Makoto came back she helped her set the table. Setsuna also came out and tried to wake Tenshi up. Seeing that her methods didn't work, she decided to try one of Haruka's. Getting a glass half filled with water she dumped it on the boys head. Tenshi immediately jumped up and started screaming about a math problem. He was probably dreaming about being in school. He went to change his clothes as the girls brought the food to the table.

"How did you girls sleep?" Setsuna asked them as they sat down.

"Hotaru snores." Makoto blurted out.

Said girl looked shocked. "I do?" she cried.

Makoto giggled as she grabbed her glass of water. "Just kidding Hotaru."

Setsuna also laughed as Tenshi came out of his room to join them. "Oh Tenshi, I was going to ask you last night. Do you know anything about something called The Orb of Distortion or Hogyoku?"

"The Orb of Distortion? Huh, that sounds familiar."

Setsuna went on. "Guardian Pluto said it had something to do with you and the Shinigami."

"Shinigami?" Makoto asked.

The woman nodded. "Shinigami deal with evil spirits, Hollows, and the pure souls that remain on Earth. Most people can't see them. They originated on Saturn during the Silver Millennium, but were sent to the rest of the planets to aid them. They were once again established when the people were reborn on Earth."

"Do they remember the past Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked, before taking a bite of her rice.

"I'm not sure. Some might, though I don't think so. It wasn't necessary for them to." she explained. The girls nodded as they continued eating. Tenshi seemed to be thinking very hard. They all wondered if his brain would explode soon.

The Orb of Distortion. It did sound familiar to him. Had Shinji ever mentioned such a thing? Perhaps he had better ask his long time friend. However it was risky going out to see the Vizards again. The others might get suspicious and he didn't want them involved just yet. The Vizards had told him about their secret agenda and for now could not help with the Arrancar. He would just have to remember on his own. But where in the Seven Hells had he heard that name before?

"Tenshi... don't hurt yourself." He heard Makoto say and looked up.

"Huh?" everyone was staring at him oddly. "Oh sorry. Yeah I can't remember where I've heard that name."

"But it does sound familiar? Well that's a start. Maybe there's some information left on it in one of our archives." Hotaru pointed out.

Setsuna nodded and got up. "I would love to check on that now, but I'm afraid I have to go to work. I'll go later. Expect me home late."

They nodded as Setsuna took her plates to the kitchen then left the apartment. Tenshi was put on clean up duty while the girls finished getting dressed. Since Tenshi saw the school the other day they thought they should go today. They also wanted to check out the shops around the town. Hotaru suggested that before they go back to Tokyo they should get the others some souvenirs. Both agreed and headed out. It was still pretty early in the morning so most of the stores were closed. They walked in the direction of their new high school.

It was going to be weird having to go through that 'new kid' feeling all over again. They wondered what their uniforms would be like. Setsuna said they would all get them in three days. Thankfully all the summer reading material had been the same so they didn't have to scramble to get three large novels read in under a week.

The streets were a little more busy now as people made their way to work or wherever their destination was. Crossing the street they reached the school. Really it looked like any other high school. A couple of buildings had two levels, while some only had one. There was a track and field in the back and a large wall and gate surrounded the place. Makoto suggested they hopped the fence to get a closer look. After a little persuasion the violet eyed girl agreed. Makoto helped her friend over before climbing over herself. When they were both back on the ground they looked around. It was so quiet and peaceful there. The trees were a nice height and housed a few nests in them. The birds chirped at each other, keeping an eye on the human girls. The two smiled and started walking around the buildings.

Hotaru started talking about how excited she was to be attending the same school as Makoto. This would be the twins first year in high school, while it was the brunette's second. Had they stayed in Tokyo, Hotaru and her brother would have gone back to the new Mugen Academy. It had been rebuilt and was now run by their late fathers coworkers. It was a middle and high school put together. However, those plans had now changed.

Suddenly Hotaru stopped talking. Makoto looked back at her questionably, "Hotaru?"

"Makoto move!" Hotaru yelled and threw herself at the girl. Both went down as the tree behind them was suddenly knocked down by an unseen force. At least Makoto had been unable to see it. Hotaru had seen the red blast being fired towards her friend and was just in time to save her.

Both girls got up and looked around. The violet eyed girl spotted the source of the blast immediately. It was a boy with what looked like a giant clam shell on top of his head that was bandaged and silver hair sticking out from under it. He wore a white and black outfit similar to the guy Hotaru had fought back in her home city. And like him he had a hole in his chest. When he grinned at her, he revealed square cut teeth. Hotaru moved in front of Makoto protectively. The brunette was useless against this enemy.

Said girl was feeling uneasy. She knew this would happen at one point. Tenshi or Hotaru would fight while she watching helplessly from the sidelines. That wasn't a place she wanted to be, but had no choice. She looked down at the girl in front of her. Hotaru had a determined look on her face. She had been trained well by the Outers. Haruka's spirit was definitely in the girl. They already had devised a plan for when they got into this situation. Whoever Makoto was with, when she had the chance she would slip away and fetch the other twin to help.

She took a few steps back to give Hotaru her space. Hotaru had not taken her eyes off the Arrancar. He kept grinning at her, his hands in his pockets. Finally he broke the silence. "You're the girl right? The one that fought Grimmjow back in Tokyo?"

Hotaru narrowed her eyes. "Grimmjow? Is that his name."

The boy chuckled. "Ah man! He's not going to be happy that I told you... but if I killed you, he'll never have to know."

"Try it! Saturn Crystal Power, Make-Up!" Purple light engulfed the girl and soon she emerged dressed in her purple and maroon sailor fuku. Her glaive materialized in her right hand and she slid into a stance.

By now she felt Makoto had slipped out of sight and was on her way back to their apartment. It would take her about 7 minutes, maybe less since she was a fast runner. Hotaru just had to hold out until then. However this guy did not feel anywhere near as powerful as Grimmjow. Perhaps she could defeat him alone. She prayed she could at least.

"Arrancar Diez y Seis, D-Roy." the Arrancar asked.

Realizing he had just introduced himself she began to say. "I'm Sailor-"

"Heh, don't bother. I don't like having to learn the names of the people I'm going to kill." he said raising his hand, which looked sharp.

Suddenly he was right in front of her. Saturn brought up her glaive just in time to stop his hand from skewering her. He moved back a little then jabbed at her again. Though D-Roy's blows didn't feel so powerful, his speed was incredible. For now all the violet eyed girl could do was block his oncoming attacks. She thanked the gods that she had trained with Haruka. The woman was much faster than this. Hotaru had learned long ago what Haruka's weak spots were. She just had to wait to learn her new opponents ones. Eventually he would leave her an opening and she would have only a split second to take it.

There it was. He could go for awhile with one hand but needed to switch after awhile. When doing this, the sword he carried in the other hand was tossed to his tired one. She waited until he switched again then quickly swiped his feet out from under him. She drove her glaive down on him. D-Roy blocked it with his arm. The blade cut into him, but his muscle and skin were incredibly tough. She only managed to make a semi-deep gash, where normally the power of her swing was enough to cut a limb clean off. The Arrancar pushed her off and got back up as quick as he could. His right arm was now useless. Blood ran down his hand and dripped onto the dirt below. His eyes were narrowed at the girl.

Saturn didn't give him more time to recover. Immediately she brought up her glaive to catch him from underneath. He jumped into the air and hovered above. "SATURN GLAVIE SURPRISE!"

A purple ray of light shot out when she swung her glaive again. The Arrancar did his best to avoid it, but the attack grew as it got nearer. He managed to get his left side singed and looked back to the senshi. She was gone. He cursed under his breathe and frantically looked around. Had she run away? Something caught the suns light above and he looked up. She had jumped onto the roof of the building and had then jumped off, brining her weapon down on him.

Not wasting time he shot a red blast at her. Her glaive took most of the damage but he still managed to blast her back a few yards. The girl fell to the ground and gasped as the air was knocked from her chest. She rolled over and tried to get up. She managed to get up to her hands and knees when a shadow loomed over her back. Saturn turned to see the Arrancar standing there looking smug. The muscles in her body tensed as she mentally prepared herself for whatever he had up his sleeve.

"You fight pretty well." D-Roy said. His right arm, which she thought she had disabled, came up and grabbed the hilt of his sword he had in his other hand. "Lets see how you do against my full form."

Saturn's eyes grew wide as he began to unsheathe his sword in front of him. She wasn't too banged up, but the thought of him gaining even more power was not comforting. The blade of his sword began to glow as it appeared and so did he. She could feel the spiritual pressure increase around her. Jumping up, she turned to fully face him and ready herself for her renewed opponent.

His grin grew at her sign of courage. "Get ready senshi! You're going to die here!"

Saturn stood her ground and gripped her glaive tighter. She was about to attack him before he could unleash this power when all of a sudden a voice rang through the air.

"That's enough D-Roy!"

**88888**

Chow lovelies!

Please Review!


End file.
